


Start Over

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, you got divorced and decide to come here of all places?”“Ah, well, I guess I thought it would be good for me to come here. Couldn’t bring myself to do it before we had all the papers signed. It would have felt like cheating on her in a way.”“So you’re just here to- what? Not repress your sexuality?”“Something like that, I guess.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> My Motto for the Deacury Week seems to be: Short. I also tried to get out of my smut slump. Not sure if it worked.   
> Written for the prompt 'Break Up'

John almost regretted coming to the club as soon as he entered it. It wasn’t the loud music or anything that put him off but he felt as if he stuck out awkwardly. He squeezed past a group of young men to get to the bar. He’d just order one or two drinks and then leave again. It meant he was in for a wasted night but at least he tried. 

He had to yell to get his order across and it took an eternity for it to be done- not really the bartender’s fault there were just so many people who kept trying to order drinks- and since the bar was packed, John left to find a different spot to enjoy his drink. In the end, he was standing just off to the side, leaning against the wall while he watched the people dance. 

Usually, he liked going out, dancing and drinking but he wasn’t feeling it today. He shouldn’t have come. He should have just stayed home. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” 

John flinched, not having expected anyone to come up to him. The man was a bit smaller yet older than him as it looked and he his shirt was skin tight and low-cut, showing off dark chest hair. The pants were tight, too, and left nothing to imagination. He had short dark hair that curled just below his ears. 

“Hello.” He replied, not sure what he was supposed to say now. 

The man’s grin widened and his fingers played with the button of John’s shirt, easily stepping into his space without being too obnoxious about it. Still, John swallowed hard and his eyes flickered down to the man’s hand. 

“My name’s Freddie, by the way. What brings you here today?”

Instinctively, his fingers brushed over his left ring finger, almost expecting to feel the metal of a ring before remembering that he didn’t have it anymore. Freddie followed his movement, a slight frown appearing on his face. 

“Secret escapes?” Freddie asked lightly but there was something in his tone that betrayed the easy-going facade. 

“Bad break up.” He replied. “My divorce was finalized today.”

Freddie’s fingers froze and he stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly before smiling softly. 

“That sounds like a celebration is in order. Let me buy you a drink. Another Whisky Cola?” 

John hesitated for a moment, then he nodded and let Freddie take his empty glass from his hand and watched him disappear in the crowd. He shifted slightly, his hands hanging uselessly on his side now not keeping busy anymore with holding his drink or fiddling with the straw. He didn’t know what a man like Freddie would want from him but it made it a little more bearable. 

It didn’t took long for Freddie to come back, two drinks in his hands and somehow not spilling anything. He passed John one glass. 

“Thank you.” 

“Cheers!” 

They clinked glasses, Freddie smiling at him over his colorful drink. John returned the smile awkwardly. He had easily found his way into his space again, their thighs brushing together slightly and John had no idea where to look but his face, his dark eyes almost drawing him in a way. 

“So, you got divorced and decide to come here of all places?” Freddie asked. 

He gently arranged the collar of John’s shirt, his fingers brushing over his neck and he couldn’t help but shiver slightly. John’s eyes flickered back to his ringless hand. 

“Ah, well, I guess I thought it would be good for me to come here. Couldn’t bring myself to do it before we had all the papers signed. It would have felt like cheating on her in a way.” 

“So you’re just here to- what? Not repress your sexuality?” 

John laughed.

“Something like that, I guess.” 

Freddie joined his laughter, lifting his glass slightly. 

“I’ll drink to that, darling!” 

+++

John was pressed up against the bathroom stall door, fingers tangled in Freddie’s short hair as they kissed hungrily, teeth clashing together. Freddie chuckled against his mouth, then rucked up his shirt and slid his hand beneath it, making John moan softly. 

He quickly undid his pant button and pulled away, nipping playfully at John’s lower lip before sinking to his knees. John gasped, watching with wide eyes how he tugged his pants and underwear down just far enough to get his half-hard cock out. He wrapped his hand around the base of it, giving it an experimental stroke and John moaned, hips rocking forward slightly. 

Freddie licked his reddened lips, never breaking the eye contact as he took him into his mouth, cheeks hollowing. John cursed weakly and tossed his head back, one hand loosely tangling itself into his hair. He bopped his head once, his tongue swirling over the head of his dick before taking him down his throat seemingly with ease. 

“Oh, fuck, Freddie-”

He grinned up at him, lips stretched obscenely around his dick and John let out a choked moan, eyes fluttering shut. Freddie grabbed his thighs and spread his legs apart further, shifting closer, his nose almost brushing against his pelvis. He swallowed around him and hummed happily. 

The noises were obscene and John bit his hand to stifle any sounds that escaped him, trying not to draw too much attention to them in case anyone came into the bathroom. Freddie had a talented mouth, reducing him to a quivering mess quickly, his hand grasping for purchase on the wall. 

If Freddie hadn’t been so eager, coaxing him closer with nimble fingers, John would have been embarrassed about coming so quickly but he managed to warn him at least, tugging sharply on his hair. 

Freddie pulled off with a lewd pop, stroking him with one hand while he reached for the toilet paper with his other hand. John came with a muffled groan. Freddie got rid of the soiled paper quickly, then got up to kiss him hungrily, rutting up against his thigh.

“Will you let me take you home?” He whispered, gently pulling at John’s earlobe with his teeth. 

John nodded eagerly. Freddie grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
